100 Themes eventually 100
by RozenMaiden14
Summary: Completey unrelated stories about my favorite characters which include the Akatsuki, because there arn't enough stories about them. Will Be mostly crack and angst, but will include other generes.
1. Chapter 1

Theme #1 Bang… Twitch… Bang… TwitchTwitch… BangBangBangBangBangBangBangBangBang (TenTen- centric)

TenTen couldn't take much more of this. Team Gai had decided to go out to eat to celebrate whatever Gai- sensei had come up with (most likely concerning the springtime of youth.). They were supposed to go out to eat, then meet the other teams at where ever the senseis had decide to meet. Unfortunately, nothing is ever that simple. You see, people had decided that staring was their new hobby.

Speaking of staring, how about a tour of the spectacle that was the source of all this attention? Directly in front of you, you will see the clone and the epitome of insanity. Yes it's Maito Gai and Rock Lee, who were currently screaming about the "springtime of youth." To your right, yes right, because he could never be to the left, was the stoic Hyuuga prodigy (a.k.a. hyuuga Neji). How he could even sit in a chair was beyond the poor bun- headed girl, considering the fact that there was currently a stick shoved so far up his ass it was screwing with his brain.

TenTen was just barely restraining the urge to hit her head on the table. Then the stoic ass spoke. ( don't get me wrong, Neji is one of me favorite characters, but he needs to be sacrificed for the welfare of the story).

"Pass the salt."

That same damn condescending tone. Bang. Her restraint fled as her head connected with the table with enough force to shake the utensils. Tenten, I asked you to pass the salt, not abuse yourself." She lifted her abused appendage to glance at the speaker. Twitch. She lost control of her eye for a split second. Bang.

"TenTen."

She lifted her head to look at him again. Twitchtwitch. Just then, Gai and Lee decided that 96 decibels wasn't loud enough. Oh joy. Then, the girl lost it. Bangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbang-

A hole had formed in the table by the time Neji had decided to grab her head to prevent any permanent damage.

"What the hell are you doing?" O.o

On his part, that was a very bad thing for Neji to say. You see, in her current state, TenTen could do anything. Even pull a metal baseball bat out of nowhere and chase the Hyuuga out of the restaurant, while trying to hit him with a the bat, which he barely managed to dodge.

Which brings us to our current situation. At the moment, Hyuuga Neji is now sprawled across team 7's training ground, lying in a pool of his own blood (courtesy of the metal bat). Meanwhile, Kakashi and Sasuke were doing everything in their power to restrain the homicidal kunoichi from inflicting further pain on her unconscious victim. Naruto was laughing his ass off at the scene, and Sakura was torn between laughing, feeling bad for Neji, and fawning over Sasuke's coolness.

Well, this has turned out to be a fine day, hasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: no own no sue, 'kay ?

Thanks to Nomanic for reviewing!

Pretty, Pretty Flower

Another day. Another death. Another nightmare. Yes, it was just routine. That's why _she_ was alone in enemy territory. That's why _her_ kunai littered the floor and walls. It's also why so many bodies lay limp on the floor. Why _she_ was covered in _these peoples' _blood. Then again, she didn't really care anymore. She had done things bad enough that killing simply no longer fazed her.

Though, standing amongst the carnage, she had to smile at the sheer, raw irony of the situation.

Here she was in a flower shop, with blood staining anything within range of normal eyes, and beyond. It reminded her of Ino, who had been murdered in this very flower shop, her own flower shop, several years ago.

It really was bitter irony.

There was irony in the fact that she, that shy, disowned, weak Hyuuga Hinata, had just murdered everyone she used to know.

Tsunade…

Naruto…

Sakura…

Kiba…

Shino…

Neji…

Jiriya…

Lee…

Gai…

Kurenai…

Kakashi…

TenTen…

Asuma…

This is the power that she had gained after abandoning Konoha.

This is how she had single- handedly destroyed Konoha's strongest shinobi…

She had killed them…

Killed them in cold blood…

Just to see their life blood stain her hands…

Just like she had killed Ino.

Now, as she stood amongst the gore, she noticed the flowers. More specifically, the _lilies_. People used to compare her to these beautiful flowers. She'd hated that comparison. Now she agreed whole- heartedly. Delicately, the woman reached out a hand to one of the lovely plants, taking it in her hand with so much grace in that one movement; you would mistake her for some unearthly creature.

This flower, she decided, was just like her. So covered in blood you couldn't tell if it was the natural color, or if it was form the corpses around it. This beautiful, glowing, tainted flower. This pretty, pretty flower. Yes, it was just like her.

How ironic that it was so often chosen for funerals.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review! I need to know what I need to improve on! This is my first fic, so flames are welcome, as long as there's some sort of advice. Or you could just rant, I don't really care. Oh, yeah, please look for the companion pieces, by wingeddserpent (sp?), and PlumCrazy, made to Final Fantasy and Teen Titans.

Oh yeah, next chapter is angst. Don't let the theme fool you!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to naash for reviewing! Here's the next chapter!

Marionette (Sasori- centric)

He'd realized he was a puppet long before he made himself one. He had been trained from a young age to kill.

Though, he thought it ironic that his weapon of choice, the weapon he had been trained to use for so long, was so much like him.

A puppet.

Both used until they were useless.

That's why, when the choice came, to leave or to remain in this place where he was nothing, he left his home, and, in the process, made his parents into the very things they intended to use him as.

The only one he spared was his grandmother. He had no wish to harm her, the only one to ever treat him with kindness. His Chiyo- baa- sama.

In the end, he altered his body to resemble that of a weapon… because he didn't want to feel the pain anymore.

He didn't want to feel the pain of turning his parents into puppets. Things that thrive off of the will of their master. He no longer wished for the pain that came with hurting the only one he trusted.

Then, he realized that he was simply a murderer, no longer able to even grace himself with the title of "human." So he joined the ones just like him. He joined the killers entitled Akatsuki.

It gave him a sick sense of calm, being around these people who were just as messed- up as he was. Maybe it was because he didn't feel isolated. Tense? Yes. On guard? Always.

But always calm.

It wasn't simply a façade. No, it was really how he was.

If he wasn't calm, he would be hysterical. His psyche everything that he had been through.

That's why he stayed with them.

No matter how much he hated the killing, how close he was to breaking, he stayed. Simply because they kept him calm.

And he also knew that he could trust them if he broke. If somehow, this perfect marionette shattered, he could trust them to kill him. It was a comforting thought, in a sick sorta way. He wouldn't want to live if all he would accomplish was rotting away.

In a sense, him, an emotionless killer who felt nothing but calm, feared himself. He feared his state of mind. He feared that he was already rotting away within himself.

He'd become a marionette…

To rid himself of emotions.

Of pain.

But…

Maybe…

He might still be a little human after all.

Then again…

When he feels himself drenched in blood…

Why can't he react?

Not the slightest flicker of his soul cracking.

No matter how much he wants to.

Maybe he doesn't want to…

Because he knows he'll laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again to naash for reviewing!

Hair Dye (minor team Gai)

Tsunade sighed. This was supposed to be a get- together for the rookie 9 and Team Gai. Strangely enough, two members of Team Gai have been missing. The group is now dispersing, and Neji and TenTen have yet to show themselves. What's more? Nobody has any idea of where they could be. She was currently on her way back to her office, mentally cursing the paperwork that was sure to be awaiting her arrival.

At that moment, something caught her eye. Turning to look into the shop, she saw something that made her eye twitch and an anger mark appear on her forehead. There, in the shop, stood Neji and TenTen. Though, that wasn't what ticked her off. Oh, no. It was the fact that they were looking at something that neither of them would normally look at. Or, for that matter, go near. Yes, my loyal ( or not so loyal) readers, they were looking at hair dye. Not just any hair dye. It was the color of _Sakura's hair_. Well, there's proof that it isn't natural.

"That's why they've been gone for the last two hours?! Those brats! After I went to all of the trouble of planning this!!"

A very ticked off Hokage walked off to her office, wearing a smile that read 'come near me and I'll kill you.' Which naturally, scared the crap out of everybody.

The next day, Jiriya had to personally drag a wailing Gai out of his house for a mission.

Now, you might wonder why over- optimistic, punctual- to- the- point- of- paranoia Maito Gai refuse to leave his home, even at the cost of skipping a mission.

Well, I would have to question your mental health if you haven't figured it out by now.

It's simple really. His shiny, black, bowl- cut hair. Only it wasn't shiny, black or bowl cut. Now, it was a gravity- defying 'Kakashi style.' It was also grey, like Kakashi's, with _Sakura _pink streaks.

Oh, joy, let's all go blind.

As soon as Jiriya dragged the man into the office, everyone present burst out laughing. This included the Rookie 9, Team Gai, their senseis, and Tsunade. There were, however, four exceptions. One being Kakashi, who was twitching, due to the crude use of his hairstyle. The second, of course, being Lee, who's jaw had gone through the floor in disbelief. Obviously, the last two were the stoic Hyuuga and Uchiha, who were simply that ; stoic.

All in all, Neji and TenTen were proven to be very good pranksters.

Okay. I figured that there needed to be a change from all the angst, so I wrote this. Unfortunately, I don't have the gift of humor, so this didn't turn out how I wanted.

NOW I WANT YOU PEOPLE TO VOTE FOR SOMETHING! YOU CAN EITHER PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW, OR PM ME, I DON'T REALLY CARE, BUT GIVE ME A GENRE AND PAIRING OR CHARACTER, BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NEXT. I DO, HOWEVER, REFUSE TO DO SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, AND SHIKAINO. SORRY, THEY'RE TOO COMMON!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! This is a SasuTen request by naash. Joy to the crazy person happy- angst.

Breathless

He remembered those nights. Those days when he would hold her and kiss her senseless, and she would let him and kiss him back. The times when he knew that, if he turned around, he would find auburn hair and hazel eyes beckoning to him. The days had brightened with each passing moment, until all past mistakes had withered under the caring gaze of Konoha's resident weapons' mistress.

He remembered when Naruto and Kakashi had dragged his sorry ass back from Orochimaru. He remembered her reaction. She had not welcomed him back, not like Sakura. Actually, TenTen had taken it upon herself to beat him to a bloody pulp for the pain his actions had caused her teammates. Unfortunately for him, he had still been injured when the girl (woman) had confronted him…

flashback

A bloody heap littered the floor, barely conscious. Weapons lay scattered, indicating what had caused the deep gashes in his flesh. Precious life- giving liquid was leaving his body to mingle with dirt. His spiky raven hair was dirty, matted against his face and head by sweat and blood.

Breath would not come easily, and the shattered bones in his arms and abdomen did not work in his favor.

Above him, stood a woman. Her silky hair was dulled and dirty, in chaos around her head. Despite her posture, it was obvious that she would collapse any minute, seeing as her condition was barely better than his own.

Sending the Uchiha one last glare, she turned and shuffled away. It took a lot of energy to move, but, despite the pain in her left leg, she refused to let him see her limp.

end flashback

The years following that had been… interesting… to say the least. Sakura was still a fangirl. Ino and Choji had gotten together, as well as Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara and Hinata ( for –my-name-is-E-, 'cause I just can't bring myself to write a GaaHina…I've read a few, I just can't write it.. SORRY!), and a few others.

The weeks eventually turned to months, and, after a year and a half, Sasuke had been mostly forgiven. Except by _her_. TenTen had been so stubborn it was nearly comical.

Though, that's what drew him to her. It was intriguing how this girl, the same one who had _miserably_ failed the first chunin exams, could not only hospitalize him (no matter if he had already been injured from his fight with Naruto), but refuse to be civil twardshim.

Needless to say, it amused him to no end.

Two Years Later

He had just turned 19. She was 20. She had finally forgiven him, and the two had become friends.

Cliché'? Oh yeah.

Cheesy? Hell yeah.

Despite their friendship, there had been a village wide shock when they had started going out. Everyone had simply assumed that he would end up with Sakura. The looks on their friends' faces had been priceless. Though, priceless is a word that can be used to describe many things.

Priceless, is a word that he would use to describe the following years with her.

It wasn't poetic, but it was right.

He could recall so many things. Their first date… He remembered it had made him happy. Though, Lee had stalked them the whole time. The poor fool had only been looking out for his teammate. Which is why Sasuke had decided that he had to kiss the girl right in front of him. The look on Lee's face was akin to that on Team 7's when they had first seen Gai. It was half to tell Lee off, but that first time he kissed her had taken his breath away.

But nothing lasts forever.

Eventually, a war had broken out against the Sound. He rarely saw her, and when he did, they were both too tired to do much more than sleep.

It was during those times that he would curse himself for leaving Konoha, because, surely the information he had given Orochimaru had given the snake an advantage, and the means to wage this war.

For three years, he prayed for her safety. It's why, when he found that she had died, he had broken. It's because he loved her, that he now stood by the memorial, gazing at her name, when the village needed so desperately to be rebuilt.

Not for the first time, he wondered if she would wait for him. TenTen had never been patient. He wondered, if he followed now, if he would go straight to hell. Was his life worth keeping if he knew that her life was on his hands? However indirectly, he had assisted Orochimaru in waging this war. The one that had needlessly taken so many lives. The one that had taken _her_ life.

Kami- sama, when had he become so numb? The sky was clear, the sun bare of all clouds; yet he couldn't feel the warmth of the light, the heat of crystal tears streaming down his cheeks. He was deaf to the world around him. His ears would not acknowledge the quiet sob that betrayed his lips. His eyes twisted the world into an ongoing spiral where colors and forms twisted and meshed and molded into his pain and agony. His mind disfigured by the onslaught of emotions.

For the first time since the couple had gotten together, Sasuke felt like he was being crushed. All the pain and grief and lost happiness were caving in on him. Everywhere he looked, he saw her smiling. Slowly, it was driving him insane. And… slowly…he regained control. The creases in his face became neutral, as all glimmer of emotion was thrown to the sea, leaving salty trails on pale flesh as the only indication that there had ever been any. Not for the first time… he wondered if living was worth the pain.

Their first date had made him happy…

Their first kiss had taken his breath away…

Her death had left him breathless…

And she took his mind and heart to her grave.

Okay, the story turned out way different typed than when I wrote it out in my journal. I like this version better though. I'm very sorry, but I just couldn't bring myself to write a GaaHina or GaaSaku… Anyway, please review!


End file.
